Detective Work
by TheIceAgeMan77342
Summary: Jenny Hill is the 19 year-old daughter of one of the finest raccoon detectives. But it's been a year since he went missing. A familiar opossum comes to Jenny with hopes that she can find his daughter, Heather. Alongside her childhood crush, can Jenny solve the case? T for some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know it's been quite a while since I've updated any of my stories. Most of the reason for that is that I have been rewriting my previous starwars4life OTH based fic, **_**Adventure Awaits II, **_**in which I was unsatisfied with chapters 4-9, so expect a rewrite on those chapters. Anyway, to give you guys something different, I will write a MYSTERY OTH fic, yeah I know that sounds weird, but here we go anyways.**

**I do not own OTH (Dreamworks) I only own my Original characters.**

**Detective Work**

**Chapter 1: Jenny Hill**

_Hill's Log, Entry 1 – May 19__th__, 2019. 8:00pm_

My name is Jenny Hill. I am a detective working for FurTime Detective Agency. Originally, I worked for a man named Harvard Hill. Has a similar, if not, the SAME name as me, right? Well, Harvard Hill is my father.

We're both raccoons. Both with grey fur, and white stripes along our sides. The only differences between us is I have a white underbelly & he has a light grey underbelly. I also have brown eyes, he has green eyes.

We started FurTime because we knew animals went missing. It was a father/daughter business…Just like mom wanted.

Lana Hill was 32 when she died of an uncurable disease. She was beautiful. Always believed in father/daughter bonding.

I turn 19 today. A whole year has gone by since Harvard Hill went missing. He told me he was "on to something big". Ever since, I've been in charge.

Some older looking possum came in today.

_Are you Harvard Hill? _He asked.

_Actually, I am his daughter, Jenny._

_Oh thank god. I might have hope. My name is Ozzie. I have a teenage daughter, Heather. She turned 17 last week. 2 days ago, she went missing._

Missing Daughter. Classic detective case.

_Can I have more information?_

_Of course. Like I said, 17. She has ear spots, white fur, blue eyes._

I wrote the information in this tiny notebook my dad left. I was surprised I still had more pages.

_I'll do my best, sir._

_Everyone back at the hedge is freaking out._

I looked at him.

_Back at the hedge?_

_I live in a family who lives on another side of a hedge bordering a suburbia area._

_Of course. Thank you._

I knew what to do now. From here I could go through and ask the locals in the forest area, see if I could get any information.

I walked down an opening in the forest where there existed very few trees. This jackwagon decided it'd be smart to "catcall" me.

_Hey sweetie, whatcha doin out here? Why don'tcha come on over here? I'm a little lonely!_

_Get a life, weirdo!_

I kept walking, but kept noticing the same raccoon following me.

_Hey, I told you I wasn't into you, creep!_

That was when the raccoon came up to me.

_What makes you think Imma listen to ya?_

_Because I am Jenny Hill!_

I pulled out a badge.

_I have relations to the police, and you can go to jail if you don't st-_

The raccoon grabbed my arm. I struggled to get out of his grip.

_LET GO OF ME!_

I once again struggled, but to no avail. That was a weakness of mine: Strength.

Suddenly, a voice I knew too well spoke up.

_You might wanna step away from her, my friend._

Leo Martin. Raccoon, my age. I used to have a MAJOR crush on him when we were kids. Not so much now.

_Ay, kid. This is between me and her, so why don'tcha scram?_

And then, well, let's just say a lesson was taught.

Leo ran up and punched the raccoon, releasing his grip on me.

_I told ya to get away from her. Let this be a warning._

The raccoon left, and Leo turned to me.

_Looked like you needed help._

_I was fine. I can handle myself._

_Really? Cause that looked like you weren't exactly having a "great time"._

_Ok, fine! I'm glad you came. I actually thought that guy was gonna kill me._

_Don't worry about that. Whatcha doin out here? Day off or something?_

_Actually, I'm working on a case. Some possum lost his daughter, can't find her anywhere. His name was Ozzie, daughter's name was Heather._

_If you want, I can help._

_Oh, I know where this is going. "At what cost"._

_Oh, no cost…Well…One thing. If I help you, we go on a date._

Bleck! But I did need his help.

_Ok. IF we solve the case._

_Consider the case solved!_

So we walked away from the scene, and went to question a couple of the locals in the forest area, starting with an animal known for criminal activity: Arnold the Squirrel.

Arnold was a grey squirrel with white sides. He had previously attempted 4 kidnaps, and nearly got away with one. He was able to flee from any kind of justice.

While we were walking, Leo tried to hold my hand. Ew.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy this. I like this new style of writing I'm trying. It's all in different detective logs.**

**I will have the 2****nd**** chapter up as soon as I finish it.**

**Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) I only own OC's of mine (Jenny & Leo). Don't worry. More OTH characters will come to play in this chapter & the next**

**Chapter 2: The Kingpin of Crime**

_Hill's Log – Entry 2, May 19__th__, 2019 – 10:00pm_

All Leo did on the way to Arnold's mansion-like home was flirt with me. I tried telling him I'm just not into him anymore. Boys…

_Since when did YOU not like me? Back when we were kids-_

_That was when we were KIDS, Leo. We're both 19. We've moved on._

_Well, once we solve this case, we WILL go on that date._

My father never really liked Leo. Thought he was weird, thought he was bad news. I know him, and I know he's an idiot. So if he heard Leo say what he just said, he'd have a heart attack.

_Man. My feet are killing me! We almost there?_

Did I say ALL Leo did on the way was flirt? He did one more thing: Complain. Every. 5. Minutes.

We finally arrived at the mansion-like home of Arnold. I knocked on the door to let Arnold know we were here.

_Who is it?!_

That was one of the few times I've ever gotten startled. For being a squirrel, he had a DEEP voice.

_Detective Jenny Hill. Me and my…_

I looked over at Leo and back to the door.

"_Colleague" would like to ask you a few questions._

Dead silence for a few minutes.

_Alright, Paddy. Let them in._

The door opened. Leo and I let ourselves in. This squirrel was either rich or stole this stuff, considering he is a former criminal.

_You two wanted some questions answered?_

_Yes. A possum came up to me around 8:00 tonight. He told me his daughter went missing. I was just wondering if you-_

_What? A former criminal; kidnapped her? I learned my lesson._

At that point, he showed me his left paw, which was metallic.

_The family I once killed a member of…Chopped it off. After that, I left crime. So good day._

That was when Leo spoke up.

_Please sir, you must've misunderstood h-_

_GOOD! DAY!_

That was when his squirrel servant, Paddy, forced us out of the home.

So, that ends this log, I guess. Until I find more clues, I'm at a stump. Then again, that older possum told me he lived with a family over a hedge. Perhaps they may have found something regarding Heather.

End of Log.

_Arnold's Log 1 – May 19__th__ – 2019 – 10:09PM_

Some snooping brats came by my home, asking of the girl. No way am I getting my OTHER paw chopped. I lied to them.

I went down to a lower area of my home to meet someone I hold very dear to my heart

_Tiger._

_Arnold._

Tiger was a Persian cat I met one day. Stated he was tired of the way he lived. He stole food from humans. I told him that was GOOD. He was starting to act like a true crime lord. I let him join me.

_The possum girl?_

_Hurts my heart, but she's trussed up in that old scary warehouse the humans abandoned._

_Well, we have a couple of…bugs in our windshield._

_Who are they? I'll take care of them._

_That detective's daughter, Jenny Hill, and obviously her boyfriend._

Oh, forgot to mention. I single handedly captured one of the finest detectives in the forest, Harvard Hill.

_Why do you want the possum girl, I must ask?_

_Her father is very rich, in terms of food._

_The old "ransom" cliché, eh?_

_The one and only._

I was about to depart from Tiger, when I turned back to him.

_Tiger? Make sure that girl is taken care of._

And that's when I got a good idea.

_Scratch that. Bring her to me. Meet me at the warehouse you mentioned._

_Roger that, boss._

That was when I departed.

End of log.

_Hill's Log Entry 3 – May 19__th__, 2019 – 10:10PM_

It didn't take long to reach the hedge.

Ozzie greeted us.

_Please tell me it's good news._

_Not quite. But we are still on the case. In fact, that's what brought us here. We were wondering if any of you guys found anything regarding Heather's location._

One older raccoon raised his paw.

_I found a note in the log today. It has some info I think you & Ozzie need to know._

The raccoon handed me the note, as I read it aloud.

_Dear Foragers,_

_We have the girl. If you don't surrender every bit of food to us, we will kill her in 5 days._

_-Arnold_

I had a feeling.

The box turtle spoke up.

_Is there anyway you can fix this Jenny?_

_Jenny, you have to save my daughter._

_Don't worry Ozzie. It gives a specific location. It's at the old warehouse near here. The humans abandoned it a long time ago._

That's when an unknown animal jumped onto me.

_GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!_

Leo was able to hit the unknown animal with a baseball bat the raccoon handed him.

_Are you Ok?_

_Yeah. Thanks, Lee._

_Now, you know I hate that name._

Lee was his nickname when we were kids. He hates it, but I use it to tease him.

The animal was masked. Upon unmasking, it revealed a Persian cat that the skunk seemed to know well.

_Tiger?! Why did you attack Jenny?_

_Uh…I…Thought she was an intruder?_

_Mmh-Hmm._

_Ok, fine! I was working for Arnold._

_The crime lord who kidnapped my daughter?! You better have a good explanation, or we WILL kick you out of the hedge!_

_I was tired of being a pampered cat! I needed to be what I was meant to be: A Thief!_

_Do you REALIZE what your boss has done? He's hurt one of your fellow family members and has kidnapped another!_

_I…I…_

The cat started to break down.

_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! (To Me) Jenny! Do NOT go to the warehouse! He's waiting for you! He has Heather AND your' father!_

I couldn't help but gasp. So HE was behind it. I know Tiger told me NOT to go to the warehouse, but to see my father again…I have to take risks.

_I'll go with you, obviously._

_I'll go too. _Ozzie said.

_We are going to save your daughter…and my father._

So, Ozzie, Leo & I headed to the warehouse, unknowing of what was to come.

**Author's Note: **So a bit of a surprise. I'll be finishing the story today/tomorrow, as this might be a smaller project compared to my other stories, especially my unfinished story _Mother Figures. _To the person who reviewed that story, thank you and I should be able to finish it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) I only own Jenny, Leo & Arnold, alongside a few new characters of mine.**

**Chapter 3: Finale**

_Hill's Log Entry 4 – May 19__th__, 11:00pm_

We arrived at the warehouse. Didn't take long.

_Alright. If we all were to get ambushed by Arnold, we would be screwed, so Ozzie, Leo, you sneak around the back._

_And leave you by yourself. Last time you were by yourself, you nearly got killed._

_I'll be fine, Leo._

We were about to depart from each other, when Ozzie stopped me.

_Jenny, whatever you do, make sure my daughter is safe._

_I will, Ozzie._

I snuck in the front. I tip toed across the concrete floor. I saw no Arnold. Typical he wouldn't be out in the open.

I'll have to stop writing in this log so I can focus on finding and saving Heather…and my father.

End of Log

_Arnold's Log Entry 2 – May 19__th__, 11:05pm_

I see the snooping brat, Jenny. I've been trying to get her father to talk for a whole year since I captured him. On what, you may ask? Well, he knows where a hidden treasure is. He'll talk as soon as I put his precious daughter in danger…

_Go!_

I was whispering to my servant, Paddy.

Paddy snuck up behind the brat. She was completely unaware of his presence.

Paddy snuck up to her, pulling out a rag, dousing it with Chloroform. Once he was close enough…

End of log. Gotta go.

_Hill's Log Entry 5 – May 19__th__, 11:08pm_

I can't believe it. The warehouse is COMPLETELY empty. No Arnold nor any of his goons. It seemed I was able to.

_Hey there, girlie._

Oh crud…

I felt a cold rag go up against my nose and mouth. I tried punching whoever was trying to drug me, but to no avail. I started to slowly drift, I was falling asleep. I…Must…Fight.

End of log

_Arnold's Log Entry 3 – May 19__th__, 11:10pm_

Paddy did it. He knocked out the girl.

_Good work, Paddy. Tie her up with these vines. Maybe now the detective will talk._

Paddy obeyed, and went to a hidden place in the warehouse.

Gotta go.

End of Log.

_Leo's Log, Entry 1 – May 19__th__, sometime_

This must be Jenny's notebook. Smells nice. Did I really put that down. Wait…what's this Entry 5? Some guy came up to Jenny…Oh no…

_OZZIE!_

I think I'm supposed to italicize me talking.

_OZZIE! JENNY GOT NABBED!_

I ran of to find Ozzie. I had to save someone who, yeah, I have a crush on.

Oh, right. End of Log.

_Real Time - Jenny_

**This means this is in no log, and this is just the POV of whoever is stated.**

I felt restraints on my paws, behind my back. I was seated in a chair. Crap…Was I going through the "Detective In Distress" cliché? Dang it.

That was when Arnold came out of the shadows.

_Hello, Jenny._

_You bastard! Where is my father?! What'd you do to him! If he's even slightly hurt…_

He then pinched my nose. Weirdo.

_Silly girl. You can't do anything, remember. You are at MY mercy._

_I don't care! Let me see my father!_

…_Very well._

Arnold then left into the shadows. I heard a door close. Did he go into another room?

_Real Time – Harvard_

Day 365 of captivity. I refuse to let my captors know of the one thing that matters at this moment. My wife's family heirloom.

_Hey there, Harvey!_

Crud…Arnold. The crime kingpin.

_Hey, so, when you gonna spill the beans?_

_Go steal something, you fool._

_Oh, I wouldn't talk like that right now._

_Why not?_

_Because I have something…Someone who is way more important to you than some stupid heirloom…BRING HER OUT BOYS!_

Who the hell was he talking about?

_Real Time – Jenny_

Two men grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the chair, rather harshly. They took me into another room, where Arnold was waiting…There he was, my father.

_JENNY!_

_DAD!_

_Arnold! Leave her out of this!_

_Well here's the deal, Harvey. You either spill the beans or she's dead._

_YOU MONSTER! I will MURDER you!_

_And I will MURDER your' precious daughter if you don't start talking._

I saw the look of anger in my father's eyes when looking at Arnold, but he then looked at me, and his facial expression softened.

_Ok. I'll tell you._

_No, dad! Let him kill me! Whatever he's after, it's not worth saving my life!_

_It's just a stupid gem, Jenny! I love you more than anything. I can't lose you. I'd have nothing left!_

_YAWN! Are you gonna start talking, or does the throat get slit?!_

_I told you what it was!_

_Not enough! You have to the count of 3! 1!_

I was shaking.

_2!_

Out of nowhere, Leo put Arnold in a chokehold.

_Get out of here, Jenny. Get your father too!_

Ozzie came out of nowhere and took out the two men holding me. I went over to untie my father.

_Come, Jenny! We must escape!_

Before we ran out, Leo handed me my notebook.

_I only wrote one entry. Sorry._

_You're fine!_

We ran out. The last thing I saw was Leo kneeing Arnold in the head.

_Real Time- Leo_

Ozzie found Heather in the room we fought Arnold and his goons in

_I'm so glad you are safe, Heather!_

_I'm glad you're safe, dad!_

_I was worried sick! Let's get out of here!_

We ran hard to catch up with Jenny and Harvard.

We got out of the warehouse and ran hard.

We all knew where we had to go: Back to the hedge.

_Jenny's Log Entry 6 – May 20__th__, 2019 12:03am_

I did it. We did it. We saved Heather. I found my father.

We returned Heather & Ozzie to the hedge area.

_Thank god, you're alive, Heather!_

_Great to see ya again!_

I looked up to my father.

_Ready to go home?_

_You betcha. Been a while._

_Hey…You're forgetting something, Jenny…_

Dang it…Thought He'd forget.

_What's this goofball talking about._

_Dad…we made a bet. Since we solved the case, I have to take him on a date tonight._

My dad grabbed his heart area.

_That word hurts me…I approve. But I don't like it…_

_ALRIGHT! 6:00pm?_

_Works for me…Hero._

Yeah, he saved my life, so…duh.

End of Log

_Jenny's Log Entry 7 – 6:00pm, May 20__th_

I was making myself look at least decent, at most pretty for my little date.

_Now tell that boy he better not do anything funny, or else._

I chuckled.

_Ok dad…_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_That must be him. See you at 8, dad!_

_Love you, Jenny!_

I opened the door. I hated to admit it, but he did look handsome. He did something with his hair-like fur that just made him look…nicer.

_Hey._

_Hey, I forgot to thank you._

_No Ne-_

Yeah, I kissed him. Go ahead, make fun.

I've always had a little crush on him…

End of log. But not the end of my story.

**Author's Note: **So, upon writing the last two chapters, I decided to make Jenny Hill's story a trilogy. That's right. I will work on Part II when I have time. Unfortunately, that might not be for a while. But, I hope to see ya'll soon

Sorry for making this story a little short BTW

Thank you for reading!


End file.
